kiseki_creationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harumoto Yuriko
|kanji = 春本百合子|age = 14|born = 12th March|home = Baranoboshi District|relations = Harumoto Nana (mother) Harumoto Kana (twin sister)|gender = Female|hair = Platinum Blonde (Yuriko) Cherry Blossom Pink (Cure Fiore)|eyes = Lemon|alter_ego = Cure Fiore|power = Flowers Happiness|theme = Pink|season = Polychrome Pretty Cure|debut = PoPC02|seiyuu = Yuuki Aoi}} '|春本百合子}} is one of the main characters of Polychrome Pretty Cure. Energetic and curious, Yuriko is an upbeat 14-year old girl who loves adventures making her very adventurous and an ambitious girl to be around. However, she is pretty annoying at times due to her high levels of energy. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the vibrant color of flowers whose theme colour is pink. She represents happiness. History Appearance Personality Energetic and curious, Yuriko is an upbeat 14-year old girl who loves adventures making her very adventurous and an ambitious girl to be around. However, she is pretty annoying at times due to her high levels of energy. Relationships Family * Harumoto Nana * Harumoto Kana Friends * Yuzuhara Sumire * Midorino Maya * Tachibana Kyoko * Mizusawa Kanata Cure Fiore is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yuriko who represents happiness while controlling the power of flowers and her theme color being pink. To transform, she needs to have her Color Commune and needs to shout the phrase "Pretty Cure, Polychrome Mirage!" as well as needing her Niji Heart inserted into her Commune. Her main attack is Feliz Blossom. Transformation The transformation begins with Yuriko holding out her Color Commune in front of her and when she inserts her Niji Heart, her clothes get replaced by a shining rose dress and, while her braided bangs are being undone, Yuriko shouts "Pretty Cure". She then gently kisses the Niji Heart and, once she does so, she shouts "Polychrome Mirage!" and a bright pink light emits from the Niji Heart. When this happens, Fiore's midriff baring top appears, followed by her skirt and her boots then appear. Her flower-like bracelets then appear and the flower brooch on her waist then appears, causing the pouch for the Color Commune to appear. She then slots her Commune into it's pouch and she strokes the bottom of her hair, causing it to grow longer, wavier and shift from blonde to cherry blossom pink. She then lands on a large flower platform, recites her introduction speech and finishes the transformation with her final pose. Attacks * - Cure Fiore's main purification attack. Etymology means "spring book" with meaning "spring" and meaning "book". is a common Japanese female name with many meanings dependent on the Kanji used, with the most common meaning being "lily child".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuriko This could be a reference to Cure Fiore's power over flowers. Therefore, her name means "Spring Book Lily Child". Cure Fiore is Italian for "flower". Songs Yuriko's voice actress, Yuuki Aoi, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Asakura Azumi (the voice actress of Yuzuhara Sumire), Uchida Maaya (the voice actress of Midorino Maya), Yoshida Yuri (the voice actress of Tachibana Kyoko), Hikasa Yoko '(''the voice actress of Mizusawa Kanata) and '''Serizawa Yuu (the voice actress of Phoenix). Solo Duet/Group Trivia Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Magical Girls